The all new Resity
by Hemeratak
Summary: The resity are back but there not the same for one thing Taks in chrge and there out for Zims butt. Also Gaz has her own group.
1. The start

'No! My life cant end like this' Tak thought as Zim started to pull the trigger of his laser type thingy, "Bye, bye Tak it wasn't nice knowing you" Zim said as a strange ship thing came and beamed Tak up, "Hay! That's my prisoner!" Zim yelled at the ship witch was a Meekrob cruiser, "See ya Zim!" Said the pilot Tay-ibah, "Hay what are you doing? She's mine!" Zim yelled, "Oh for the love of Irk shut up!" Tay-ibah yelled at Zim, "Look Tay-ibah lets just get away from Zim" Tak said, "Oh yaw lets go" Tay-ibah said as she started up the cruiser and they left, "I wonder who that person was?" Zim asked himself, "Computer!" "What?" The computer asked getting very bored with Zim asking him every thing, "Who was that?" "Tay-ibah and the newly joined resity" "AHHHH WHAT A HORIBLE NAME!" "Shut up Zim." The computer muttered

MEANWHIL IN OUTER SPACE…

"Tak are you alright?" asked Debby, "I'm fine thanks to Tay-ibah." Tak said as a smile formed on her lips, "The new members have arrived." Said Ana, Well lets go and meat them." Tak said brightly

IN GAZS ROOM…

"Dib ate the last slice of piazza, He will pay!" Gaz said as she tipped hysterically on her computer it read; calling all humans I knead help to destroy my older brother so if you're a human I knead all help

Gaz

Ok I knead some help as well, if possible review the story and tell me: in who's group do you want to be in? example:

_Age: 14_

_Group: Taks_

_Alien: Irken_

_Why: Zim killed my parents so I want revenge_


	2. Meat the members

. "Ok Yun what did Zim do to you?" Tak asked after she looked at a list for the 3rd time. "He thought that I was betraying the empire, I WAS NOT I HAD JUST BECAME TALLEST! So he threw me into outer space boy was it cold." "Ummm I know all about that he threw me into outer space but I was only there for a month as the Resty came and thought I could help them but as you can see they where helping me. But then just as things where getting good that stupid invader Johnny did what Zim did and threw me into outer space can you believe it two unwanted visits to outer space in only a week! Anyway I made my way back by reprogramming MiMi to help out and speak and now if she's angry she just starts swearing in Zulu." "But how did that help you?" "I'm getting to it. Ok she not only can speak Zulu she also has got a modification from the Tallest." "But that's impossible the new tallest is dead strict!" "Mind-control." "Whoa where do I get one?" "The repair bay. Invader Johnny messed up my last one." "What? Your last one!" "Yeah on planet Dirt I got one." "You mean to say you where on planet Dirt?" " Yes Zim made me fail my test so I was sent there." "And how did you escape?" "I hacked into the computer main frame."

MEANWHILE….

"Invader Johnny what are you doing here?" Asked Zim "Tak has come back." Invader Johnny said "Yes I know all about that if Tay-ibah hadn't saved her shed be dead." "You don't get it (Organ music) my worst enemy Yun is with her…" "The traitor" "No he was not a traitor he, he just" "Was better and taller than you, right?" "Yes." "I knew it! Skoodge!" "What?" "You o me monies!" "No I don't." "Yes you do Invader Johnny said that he was upset 'cause Yun was taller!" "Ah man!"

MEANWHILE…

"So do you think you could help me?" Gaz asked Tyler "Yes I think I can your brother is 100 insane." Tyler replied as the door opened, "DIB GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Yelled Gaz as her brother entered her room "DAD, DAD! GAZ HAS A BOY IN HER ROOM!" "Dad it's just a friend of mine!" Gaz yelled back" "Ok dear" Said Pr. Membrane "I see ok I'll get a friend of mine to help us." Tyler said as he left "Wait when could I see you again?" "Meat me at the tunnels." "Ok see you then." Gaz said as her friend left 'I wonder who his friend is?' Gaz asked herself before she went to sleep

BACK ON THE RESITY IN YUNS ROOM

"Yun, YUN!" Said Tyler "What" Asked Yun I Need your help." "With what?" "I need your help with a friend of mine." "Ok. My group will meat you?" "At the tunnels" "Ok see you then."

Until the next chapter 

_Hemeratak out _


	3. All acording to plain

"Ok we'll help you but you have to help us." Tak said as she turned her head and saw Tay-ibah beating the crap out of Invader Johnny "Ok what do you need?" Asked Tyler "I need youto make up a good exusie for me 'cause I gotta go." Tak replied "Go where?" Aksed Yun"Back to base." "Why?" Tay-ibah asked"You'll see." With that she disaperd

LATER...

"Tak!" Yelled O'wam after he looked every where for her "Hey I found a note and it's form Tak." Yelled Tay-ibah. It read:

_To who ever I've went with a new member to beat the crap outta Invader Johnny _

_Tak_

"Well let's go." Said Yun "Go where?" Asked Nicole "To Invader Zims house of corse."Said Tay-ibah

LATER AT ZIMS BASE...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Yelled Invader Johnny after Staz was threw with him, you wouldn't even know that, that was Invader Johnny or what was left of him Staz had used her LTD (Lethal destroying devise) on him witch had only left a pile of ashes "Well that was unexpected." Tak said, as she looked at the ashes on the floor "What is going-" Zim was cut off as the door fell well exploded and the Resisty was there "I hate doors!" Yun said, "Great you're here!" Said Nicole "Yes where else would we be?" Asked Staz and Tak "Um…" Replied Nicole "Hay! Nicole didn't know something for once!" Said O'wam. Tak's phone started to ring "Hello? Yes oh no! Ok bye." Tak said as she put her phone away "Who was that?" Asked Yun "We have to go!" Yelled Tak as they ran off "Zim?" "What?" "A little help would be nice." "Oh yeah."

THE NEXT DAY ON PLANET IRK…

"Hay Mistletoe!" Yelled a black-eyed Irken as she pulled herself up "Yes ma'am?" Said her red and yellow-eyed S.I.R "Were going to Earth." She said, "Where's that?" Asked Mistletoe "I have got no idea but that's where Zim is." The black-eyed Irken said "And that's important to us how?" "He's the one who killed my dad." "And that's?" "Spork." She said before they left (Note: Her Voot is very fast (NOTE: She's at Earth by now))

THE SAME TIME AT SKOOL…

"Class today we have another new student." Said Ms. Bitters as a new kid came into the class "Talk and then sit next to Zim." Said Ms. Bitters, you could see her fist tighten as she heard Zim's name "Hi my name is Hemera." said Hemera before she sat down 'I wonder if that's Staz?' Tak thought as she looked at the new kid 'I wonder why that humanoid is looking at me.' Hemera thought as she started to write I hate Zim all over an exam page the bell rang for break "Go now." Ms. Bitters said as her class left "Hay new kid do you want to sit with me?" Asked Zim "Ok." Said Hemera 'My plan is going perfectly' Thought Hemera as she left Ms. Bitters class

AT THE STAIRS…

"So how come your at the skool?" Asked Zim "To tell the truth I'm not really sure. And you?" "Same here." "So what are you doing today?" "Nothing." "Same here do you wanna come over to my house?" She asked as her eyes glinted with glee 'my plain is working perfectly "Ok." Zim replied as the bell rang. As they started to walk out of the skool building

_I've said it before and I'll say it again: Until the next chaptor… _


	4. You!

Hemera and Zim walked up to her house Zim knew that something was wrong 'Ok now what is wrong?' "You ok?" Hemera asked him "Yes I'm fine it's just that I've never been to any ones house before." Zim said "What about Dib?" "Well I mean someone I like." "I see." As she opened the door Zim screamed like he'd never screamed before "Ah Zim that's just a cat." Hemera started to giggle, "Yes I know that she just gave me a fright." Zim said as he started to blush "Then why are you turning Red?" She asked, "I don't know." Zim said as he came into Hemera's house "Hey Hemera where are your parents?" "Well my dad died when I was little and my mom she kinda…" "She kinda?" "She dispread." "I'm sorry." "And the person who killed my dad is right in front of me." "What do you mean I never killed your dad!" "Oh yes you did!" "Oh no I didn't!" "My dad was Spork." "But you're no Irken!" "Oh yes I am." She said before her disguise melted and reveled a Black-eyed Irken "And now the moment I've been waiting for, for the last 90 years!" "What are you talking about? NO! It's al coming back to me!" "Yes, yes." She waved her hand like Zim did in the Tak episode "Ok now then time for revenge!" "Wait one question." "And that is?" "Who was your mom?" "Violet." She said as she slapped him across his face "Ow! That hurt!" "Good!" She said before she de-activated his PAK and he fell to the floor

_Cliffhanger (I like them!) _

_And once again until the next part! _


	5. Fight's secrets and an ass

"Look what ever your name is I'm sorry!" Zim said in a pitiful attempt to calm Hemera down her spider legs where out (Knifes where on them) and she had already struck him six times "You may say your sorry but that isn't enough for me!" She hissed, "As an assassin I must only settle for blood!" She yelled as she kicked him in the shins now he was badly hurt, "OW!" He cried as she started to laugh hysterically 'who knew being an assassin would be such fun?' "I said I was sorry!" He yelled, "Will sorry get my dad back?" She yelled as she hit him and he started to bleed. Blood stained her black uniform and she giggled with pure glee her enemy (Even though she hadn't seen him her whole life until now) was about to die at her hand what luck! "It was an accident!" Zim said as her knife cut him even deeper then ever, just them the door broke down and revelled Dib "Get out of my house!" She yelled from the other side of the house (During the fight they had moved (She wasn't that stupid.)) Zim had noticed her black eyes changed just for a second to blue. While she had yelled at Dib Zim (With one swift movement) had knocked her out. She was now on the floor De-activated "Tisk, tisk you shouldn't have messed with me." Zim said heroically as he kicked her across the room. Her eyes opened quickly as she jumped up. 'There is the blue again.' He thought as her spider legs thrashed at him and now it was his turn to be De-activated once he was on the floor she had her computer tie him up and put on a dissecting table and she hit him extremely hard her hand was now sore but it was worth it. Her enemy was almost dead but not really she karate chopped him so he was activated "Huh? You!" He spat "Yes me." She said, "Now time for my favourite game hunter and the hunted." She said as she undid the ropes hat tied him to the table and let him go

ON THE RESITY…

"Hmm Zim isn't home yet." Tak said after she looked in her telescope "He must still be at that new kids house." Tay-ibah said never looking up from her book "Hey wait! Zim is limping back to his house!" Tak said, "His new friend must of bet him up." Nicole said "No it looks like assassin spider legs." Tak said, "Then his new friend must be an assassin." Tay-ibah said still not looking up from her book "Hey maybe we should look up Hemera's file?" Tay-ibah suggested, "Ok good idea." Nicole said as she typed in Hemera on her computer read:

_**Hemera**: Assassin for the former almighty tallest Spork. Also his only child with Violet. Was devastated when Zim killed him so she swore revenge on who ever killed him. But she disappeared six years ago. _

_DESCRIPTION: Used to have blue eyes but thanks to Zim her eyes are Black, she wares the original assassin uniform her eyes (When very angry) turn back to blue. One last word: **BEWARE!**_

After the resisty had read that they thought: Tak: 'Maybe she can help us.' O'wam: 'Now why dose that name sound so familiar?' Nicole: 'Hmm so she's an Irken' Staz: 'Why am I reading this?' Yun: 'Whatever!' Tay-ibah: 'I was right all along.' "Let's go and bet Zim up" Said Tay-ibah as she turned her hologram on and she went to the door and left, the rest folded

Meanwhile… 

"I can't believe that she's an Irken." Zim said "Well it's kinder your fault Zim." Invader Johnny replied "No it wasn't!" Zim yelled at Invader Johnny and slapped him across his face, the doorbell rang and Zim got of his chair and answered it "Hi ya?" Said a voice that Zim was too fumier with. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He yelled at Tak "Revenge I think you should know that by now." Tak said "Look Tak I don't have any fight left in me so…GET OUT!" Zim yelled at the top of his lungs "Oh I'm so sorry Zim." Tak said in a baby voice "You should be now…GET THE F OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim yelled as he slammed the door in her face, he saw her go back to her house and he sat back down. Just then Gir ran up to the TV set and turned it on to MTV and then turned it up to full blast. The TV set then started to sing Gorillaz: Feel good Inc Zim got a really, really bad headache "GIR TURN THAT DOWN!" Zim yelled at Gir as the doorbell rang "I'll get it." Invader Johnny said as he got up and opened the door "Hi is Zim here?" Asked a girl clearly Zim's age "Yeah I'll go and get him." He said as he closed the door and called Zim. The girl could here "Zim some earth girl for you!" That person who answered the door yelled, "OK! Just get Gir to turn this down!" Zim yelled as he opened the door and grabbed her "Hay lay off!" She yelled "You?" "Yes me. Now where did we leve off? Oh yes I rember now!" She said as she slapped him. This really reminded Invader Johnny of the way Zim had hit him "Just leve me alone!" Zim yelled "Whoa! Whoa! Ok I came see you two have some issues here but fist tell me who you are!" Johnny yelled at the girl whose eyes had started to flicker with hatred "My name is Hemera." She said as they started to fight again but they both stopped when they looked at the TV set and saw Murdoc shaking his (umm how can I put this) ass then they both burst out laughing. Except Invader Johnny who just stared at the two.

Six hours latter…

"Um could you two stop laughing?" Invader Johnny asked looking at them as if they where insane (witch they whore) it was rather hard considering they had collapsed on the floor still giggling about what they had seen "Well I better get going now" Hemera said still laughing her head off "Why do you have to go now?" Asked Invader Johnny "I just have to but on thing before I leave." She said as her PAK opened and a lot of bugs came out and zapped Invader Johnny. Zim (Who had finally stopped laughing helped him up as soon as she left "Zim what did you do to her?" Invader Johnny asked from his place on the floor "Huh? Oh I'll tell you latter Zim said before he left to do his moan work

Until the next chapter 

_Hemeratak out (Wasn't this the longest chapter in the whole thing?)_


	6. an anoncment

"Look class at the pretty birdies." Mr. Elliot said as he pointed to the window. 'Why do I bother to go to skool?' Gaz wondered, 'I wish I could be in Ms. Bitters class Tyler is there and Ms. Bitters doesn't mind violence!' Gaz thought as she played with her pencil

IN MS. BITTERS CLASS…

"Class you are all doomed!" Ms. Bitters yelled at the class "Except Hemera, Tay-ibah, Tak, Zim, Johnny, Tyler and Dib." Ms. Bitters said, "They will be the only ones going to camp." Ms. Bitters continued, "There is only one other student going and her name is Gaz." Ms. Bitters said, "The students have an hour to get their stuff together and the bus will pick you up at your house as for the rest of you, you will be studying the whole month as you know noting about weapons of mass destruction." Ms. Bitters said "The few who are going go now!" Ms. Bitters said as Hemera, Tay-ibah, Tak, Zim, Johnny, Tyler and Dib left her class and met up with Gaz "I here you have to have partners on this trip." Gaz said "Well mine's Tay-ibah." Tak said "And mine's Tyler." Gaz said "Mine's Hemera." Zim said "Oh really?" Hemera asked, "Well ether me or Dib." Zim said "Ok! You will!" Hemera said "And who do I go with?" Dib asked "Johnny." Hemera said as they left the skool building "Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Johnny said "No you don't and if you start that I'll give you a whole lot more bugs." Hemera warned "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE BUGS!" Johnny yelled as he ran a round in circles, the rest of the group started to laugh. "Hay not funny!" Johnny yelled "Yes it very funny." Hemera said in a false Japanese ascent

AN HOUR LATTER…

"Well we'd better get going." Zim said to Hemera and Johnny "Huh?" Hemera asked as she had a pair of headphones on and the music was on full blast "I SAID WE SHOULD GET GOING!" Zim yelled "What?" Hemera asked (She was quite enjoying this) "He said we should get going." Johnny said as they got on the bus Hemera took her normal place at the front and Zim sat next to her and she took her headphones out and they started to talk, Johnny couldn't make out a word as they had there own languish but they said (In there own languish) that: "Why didn't you be Japanese?" Zim asked, "I don't really know it." Hemera said, "I kindda learnt it off of TV" "I wonder why Johnny is standing there?" "I think he wants to talk to you." "Ok I'll see what he wants" (Normal talking now) "Johnny what do you want?" "I want you to sit with me." "No Johnny you sit with Dib he your partner." Hemera said in her Japanese voice "Ok fine!" He said as he left for the back of the bus.

_Next chapter_


	7. Camp!

"Camp is really strange." Zim said as soon as they got off the bus "This is the strangest place ever!" Gaz said as she got of the bus "Tell me about it!" Johnny said, (He's got a very bad headache now) "Oh shut up!" Hemera said as she put her headphones "Can you stop listing to that?" Tyler asked "NO!" Hemera yelled even though he was a foot away from her (What do you expect she's got headphones on.) They started up the drive to camp "It looks like a dump." Tay-ibah said as they walked "Maybe because it is a dump." Hemera snapped, "My back hurts!" Dib moaned "Good." Tyler said (It's his fault Dib's back is sore he kept on kicking him) Hemera started to hum and it made the place even creepier "Can you stop doing that?" Tak asked "Umm…Let me think, NO!" Hemera yelled "Are you sure we're going the right way?" Dib asked, "Yes I'm flipping sure." Hemera said as they went round the mountain of junk "Whoa! This is creepy!" Tyler exclaimed "So?" Gaz asked, "Cool!" Tyler said as he found a human skull "Boring." Zim said as they walked on. Just then Dib's leg got a terrible cut, "Whoops! Sorry dib my sword must of slipped!" Tyler said as Tay-ibah stared at Dib, Zim and Hemera started to laugh, "You two laugh at anything don't you?" Johnny asked "Not anything." Hemera said as she took out her Walkman and changed the song and started to hum very fast witch reminded Dib of the Gorillaz: Kid's with guns. "Shut up!" Gaz moaned, just then…

Just then…

Just then…

Just then…

Just then…

Just then…

Four shadows emerged out of a building that Dib, Tak, Tay-ibah, Tyler, Gaz, Zim and Johnny hadn't noticed before so they (Except Hemera) screamed, "No Hemera don't!" Tay-ibah yelled as Hemera walked forward and started to talk with the short shadow she said: "Hi Noodle I'm so sorry we're late." The shadow just nodded and walked out of the shadow and reveled a 12 year old girl the girl smiled and said: "It ok Hemera. But may not be with Murdoc if you know what I mean." "I do know what you mean." Hemera said, "You bet she dose." Said a very tall shadow as he walked out of the darkness and reveled a 20-year-old man who looked very sick "I'm sorry." Hemera said turning back to the group "This is Noodle, this is Murdoc, this is Russell, and this is 2-D." She said pointing to every shadow "There going to be our guides while we are here." Hemera said, "Hey how come you know them?" Zim asked "Why Zim I organized this." Hemera said, "You mean to say you know the Gorillaz?" Dib asked wide-eyed "Yes I do." Hemera said "But before they come in they must know the rules." Murdoc said, "Yes the rules."

2-D said "Ok. Rule 1 no doing anything alone. Rule 2 stay to your area. Rule 3 don't get on there nerves if you do you will be thrown off the building and no one has ever survived that. Rule 4 keep with your partner. Rule 5 stay out of Murdoc's room. Rule 6 only people they know will be trusted and as I'm the only one they know I'm the only one who will trusted." Hemera said as they started to leave "Well come on if you don't you'll be out here for a very long time." 2-D said as the group and the Gorillaz entered Kong studios.

_Next flipping chapter _


	8. You will be with

"No Staz get down from there!" Yun yelled, "No I'm having fun!" Staz yelled back "No! Now get down!" "Do you wanna get turned into a pile of aches?" She asked "No! But get down!" Yun yelled at Staz who was on top of a fan

Meanwhile…

"Why did you organize this?" Zim asked "What?" Hemera asked as she couldn't here any thing (Headphones.) "Ok now we give you your partner." Noodle said as she stopped in front of a list "What's that?" Johnny said as he pointed to Noodle's guitar "Ok Johnny you go with Murdoc and partner" Noodle said "Hey I thought we agreed no one is with me!" Murdoc yelled "Zim your with me and partner." Noodle said, "What's that?" Johnny asked while Murdoc dragged him and Dib off "Ok now Tak and partner your with Russell." "Ok." Tak shrugged "And Gaz and Tyler your with 2-D." Noodle said as the rest left

_Until the next chapter _


	9. Day one

As Johnny opened his eyes he knew something was wrong. This wasn't Zim's base, and a humanoid was next to him "Oh you're awake." Dib said then it all came back to him, the new kid had organized a trip to Kong studios "Yip." Johnny said "Good the two of you are awake now get out." Murdoc said "Why?" Johnny asked "Look don't ask this guy questions." Dib said

Meanwhile…

"Staz for the last time get down!" Yun yelled "No I like it up here." Staz said from on top of a traffic light "Let's just leave her." Nicole said "No then Tak will bet us black and blue." O'wam said

An hour latter…

"Come on!" Noodle yelled "I'm coming!" Zim snapped from his room "Feel good inc!" 2-D yelled "No! Kids with guns!" Hemera yelled "Fell good inc!" "Kids with guns!" she yelled. Noodle rolled her eyes "How long will this go on for?" Tay-ibah asked "About the whole day." Noodle said, "How do you know?" Tak asked "They always have an argument." Noodle said "How long has Hemera known you?" Tay-ibah asked "About a year." Noodle said "Uh huh." Tay-ibah said "That's bull!" Hemera yelled "No it isn't!" 2-D yelled as the lift door opened and Johnny came out "What happened to you?" Tyler asked "Murdoc said that Dib and I had to sleep on the floor so we agreed so then when we got to go to sleep at two in the morning Dib kept on and on about all sort's of junk." Johnny said before he fell face first on to the floor as the lift came back up with Murdoc he didn't even care that a guy was on the floor instead he looked at Hemera and 2-D who where still yelling at each other and turned to Noodle and asked "How long have they been at it?" "About two hours." She said as she looked at Zim who had just came out of his room "Why are they yelling at each other?" He asked "How should I know they just yell at each other every day." Noodle said as Gaz came out of her room "What's going on?" She demanded "They're having a day long session of yelling." Tyler said as Dib came up from the lift

Meanwhile…

"I wonder when Tak will get back from camp." Nicole said "She said in a month." O'wam said "Great." Yun said from his side of the table "I like it when she isn't here." Staz said "Speak for yourself." Yun said "Let's just wait." Nicole said

Back at Kong studios…

"Shut up!" Gaz yelled at Hemera and 2-D "Umm…NO!" They yelled at once "Now you've done it." Russell said "Uh oh." Noodle said as she ran into her room and you could here her lock the door "Run!" Russell said as 2-D took out a pocketknife and threw one to Hemera and fire raged threw there eyes as they started to fight one another for no resign at all that's just what they where like Zim how ever just stood there and asked "Isn't there a way to stop them?" "Not if you want to live." Murdoc said "How ever Noodle can but she won't." Russell said as a bit of blood splattered over the wall "What will happen?" Tak asked rather worried "Nothing really except a few cuts if we're lucky." Murdoc said as a memory hit him (Begin flashback) Hemera and 2-D where fighting when 2-D cut her neck and then she did the same the two went on like that for a while until they fell onto the floor "What do you think?" Murdoc asked as he kicked them "I say we get them to a hospital." Noodle said "Ok." Russell said "But how?" Murdoc said "Wait I know we'll just strap them to the roof!" Murdoc said (End flashback) "Well a while ago we had to take them to a hospital 'case of a blood lose." Murdoc said as he dodged being hit by some more blood "The match of the century, 2-D vs. Hemera." Zim said as Tay-ibah looked at the rest "Why do they fight?" She asked Murdoc "No one knows." He said as Noodle came out from her room "Is it ok if I phone home?" Tak asked "Yeah." Russell said "Ok thanks!" Tak said as she phoned her house "Hello?" Yun asked from the other end "It's me." Tak said "Ok we'll start." Yun said from the other end "Good." Tak said as she put the phone down and went over to the lift "They'll start." Tak told Tay-ibah "Yes!" Tay-ibah said as she thurst her fist in to the air, as the lift doors opend they couldnt help but scream.

_Until the next chapter_.


	10. A bit confusing for two Irkens

As the lift doors opened Tak and Tay-ibah couldn't help but scream…with laughter. There right there was Zim hugging a teddy bear saying that it would be all right! Even Gaz and Tyler where laughing "Man that's something that I'd expect Noodle to do!" Russell said, "When do you think Murdoc will get back?" Noodle asked, "Why?" Hemera said in a menacing tone, "Your back!" Zim said about to throw his arms around her "whoa!" Hemera said barley missing him, "Umm Tay-ibah how dose that song go again?" Tak asked with an evil grin on her face, "Hemera and Zim sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." The two sang Hemera and Zim had puzzled looks on their faces, "It means that you two are in love." Noodle pointed out, Hemera shook the look off her face and ran after Tak and Tay-ibah, "Well it looks like they'll get what they deserve." Noodle said

Meanwhile…

"Man Zim sure has got some shit in his base!" Yun said, "Yuck!" O'wam said as he lifted up the toilet lid, "You would sure know if something was yuck." Staz muttered under her breath Nicole, Anna and Debby giggled, "Come on! We have to get this place messed up before Zim gets back." Yun pointed out "Good point." Debby said as she jumped up and down on the picture of a monkey

Meanwhile…

"Gir for the last time get away from me." Mistletoe said as Gir followed her around Hemera's base, "No I need some mistletoe for my masters base." Gir said as he lifted up the Read and Yellow-eyed SIR unit

An hour latter at Kong…

"This is way to freaky!" Dib moaned, "Shut up." Johnny said trying to see the screen through Dib's huge head, "Yuck." Zim said, "Shut your noise tube." Hemera said, "What are we watching?" Tay-ibah asked "Carrie." Murdoc said, "Isn't that age restricted?" Tak asked, "Who reads the restriction?" Noodle said

As soon as Carrie was over in Hemera's room…

"F you batteries." She yelled at her Walkman

Ok…How about Noodles room…

Noodle could be seen dancing singing Dare with a football helmet on

Zim…

Zimmy is fast asleep so let's take a look at his dreams… "Look Zim I don't care if we where friends you killed my dad so now I'll do the same to you." Hemera said with a laser to his head and the shot fired "Bye, bye Zim." The room started to fly in funny patterns

_I wonder what I'll do to Zim in the next chapter? Oh well until then…_


	11. What! I really did that in my sleep

"Zim?" Hemera asked, "Zim? Zim wake up!" She yelled

In Zim's dreams…

After Hemera had shot the laser he found himself in a room with Gaz and Tyler. Tyler had an iron maiden with him where as Gaz had a knife. Tyler advanced, ready to hit Zim on the head, when Tyler did so Zim was in the open with the Gorillaz who stared to sing, just as 2-D finished singing his bit, when Del came out of Russell's head Zim screamed like a baby, Noodle, 2-D and Murdoc stole a glance at him until some hands came out of the ground and instead of grabbing Murdoc they grabbed Zim, and strangled him 'til his was ion a room with the resity they all had weapons, and they all fired this was the only time Zim felt pain and he woke up. Only to see Hemera who was ready to hit him again, "Finally this bloke is up." Murdoc said, all people (And zombies) whore in Zim's room, "Ahhh man I wanted to punch him again." Hemera said as she got up and started to talk to Noodle in Japanese, "Come on lets leave this guy alone." Johnny said, "Ok." They all agreed but then Zim said, "I don't want to be in this room alone." (Yes 'tis true Zim is scared.) "Then his partner has to stay with him." Russell said, "NO WAY!" Hemera yelled, "Why her?" Noodle asked, "'Coz she's Zim's partner." 2-D said, "No way." Hemera said, "He can get some nightmares." Tak said, "Ok fine then Zim you stay in his room." Noodle said pointing to Murdoc, "FINE." Zim said crossing his arms, "now came we go back to sleep?" Hemera asked, "Yes we can." Noodle said as they all left Zim walked after Murdoc as if he (Zim) was a sheep

The next day…

Hemera sat on her laptop at the table playing a game, "Are you done yet?" 2-D asked, "No." she said, "What are you playing anyway?" Zim asked, "Noodlefight." Hemera said, "She's been at it the whole morning." Tak said, "What level are you on?" Noodle asked as she sat down, "Level 3." Hemera said, "Just shut the dam thing down." Murdoc said, "If you do that she'll kill you." Russell whispered "Hemera play that latter." Tay-ibah said, "Ok fine." Hemera said as she shut her laptop off, "So what are we doing today?" Hemera asked, "We have to do a recording." 2-D said, "Oh what?" Hemera asked, "Clint Eastwood." Murdoc said, "Again?" She asked teasingly, "Hey you aren't the one who has to run away like a chicken when a batch of stupid apes come to life." Murdoc said, "No more fighting." Russell begged, "Fine." Hemera said as she went bake to her computer, "They've all changed since I last saw them." Zim murmured for one thing she was really tall, "Hey 2-D what did you do to her?" Zim asked, Noodle's eyes widened not to keen to tell Zim what he had did in his sleep, "2-D-san don't tell him." Noodle said her eyes still wide with fright, "Well then don't tell him what she did to him." 2-D replied, "What did I do and what did she do?" Zim asked, "That's something we won't talk about." Tak said, for she knew what had happened, "Just tell the big baby and be on with it." Hemera said as she started to right like there was no tomorrow, "Ok, Zim we know all about you being an Irken, so last night while sleep walking you turned Hemera in to a 26 year old human so fair is fair she said as she turned you into a 12 year old boy. And then you turned Tak and Tay-bah into 26 year olds to" Tak said, "Hey I didn't know about this!" Dib exclaimed, "Careful Dib or she might turn you into an Irken." Johnny said, "Wait I'm a human!" Zim exclaimed his eyes as round as plates, "Yes you are." Hemera said calmly as Zim raced at her, Hemera on the other hand just stuck her hand out and Zim was running at her and her hand was on his forehead, "You know that you'll be racing for the rest off your life." Hemera pointed out, "So Hemera what do you want to do after the recording?" Noodle asked, "I don't know but this guy over there," Pointing to 2-D, "said he wanted to take me out." Hemera said never looking up from her work, "how do I get myself into these messes?" Johnny yelled, "You race into things that's why." Murdoc said calmly, "What did you get him to do?" Noodle asked still in shock, as she wasn't used to Hemera and 2-D being friendly, "He has to stay on the roof off the jeep the whole time." Russell said, "Ok." Noodle said as they all left for the recording.

At the recording…

"Oh oh oh oh oh

"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine in a bag

I'm useless but not for long

The future is coming on

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine in a bag

I'm useless but not for long

The future is coming on

It's coming on, it's coming on (Rah, yeah)

It's coming on, it's coming on"

"Finally someone let me out of my cage

Now time for me is nothin' 'cos I'm counting no age

Now I couldn't be there now you shouldn't be scared

I'm good at repairs and I'm under each snare

Intangible (ah y'all) I bet you didn't think so

I command you to, panoramic view (you)

Look I'll make it all manageable

Pick and choose, sit and lose

All you different crews

Chicks and dudes, who you think is really kicking tunes

Picture you getting down and I'll picture too

Like you lit the fuse

You think it's fictional, mystical - maybe

Spiritual hero who appears on you to clear your view (yeah)

When you're too crazy

Lifeless for whose definition is for what life is

Priceless to you because I put ya on the hype shift

Did ya like it?

Gut smokin' righteous but one talkin' psychic

But among knows possess you with one though"

"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine in a bag

I'm useless but not for long

The future is coming on

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine in a bag

I'm useless but not for long (That's right)

The future is coming on

It's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on"

"The essence, the basics without it you make it

Allow me to make this child like a nature

Rhythm you have it or you don't

That's a fallacy, I'm in them

Every spiralling tree, every child of peace

Every cloud I see you see with your eyes

You see destruction and demise (That's right)

Corruption in the skies

From this fucking enterprise that I'm sucked into your lies

The Russell that is muscles

The percussion he provides

For me I say God, y'all can see me now

Cos you don't see with your eye

You perceive with your mind

That's the end of it

So I'm gonna stick around with Russ and be a mentor

Bust a few rounds of motherfuckers

Remember but the thought is

I brought all this so you can survive when law is lawless (right here)

Fearless, sensations that you thought was dead

No squealing, remember that it's all in your head"

"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine in a bag

I'm useless but not for long

The future is coming on

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine in a bag

I'm useless but not for long

The future is coming on

It's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on

My future (future)

It's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on

My future

It's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on

My future." 2-D and Russell sang until the ape/ goals/ ghosts/ zombies/ gorillas/ monkeys turned into dust, the campers (A.K.A the resity, Hemera, Dib, Johnny, Zim, Gaz and Tyler) laughed though most of the song, "That was great!" Hemera said as they left the cemetery, "Murdoc can I use the jeep?" 2-D asked, "Yeah, yeah." Murdoc said as he gave 2-D the keys, "Ok let's go." Hemera said as they left, "Whey are they being friendly all of a sudden?" Zim asked Murdoc, "You very stupid." Noodle said, "Zim is not stupid!" Zim yelled, "Well then why didn't you see it before?" Tay-ibah asked though a giggle, "See what?" Zim asked, "Those two." Russell said, "I still don't get it." Zim said, "Those two are in love. Dummy!" Tak yelled, "Then why whore you teasing that we whore in love yesterday?" Zim asked, "To open their eyes." Tay-ibah said, "Ok." Zim said, "Fine now we're all alone what do we do?" Zim asked, "Why sing all alone." Noodle said as they went into the practice room, "Ok now here are the words to the song you guys sing the whole thing with us." Noodle said giggling hysterically, "Ok lets go." Dib said, and then they sang the song, "Good we're done now." Zim said, "K now what do we do?" Tak asked, "We wait for 2-D and Hemera to get bake of course." Murdoc said as they went to the cinema and started to watch the Rocky horror picture show

Meanwhile…

"Yuck I think I'm gonna be sick." Hemera said, "Who isn't." 2-D said from the cinema of Madagascar, "Why did this have to be the only film that wasn't soled out?" Hemera asked, "Who knows let's just get over to the carnival." 2-D said as they left, meanwhile a kid was crying 'coz they whore so repulsed be the film that they had vomited over two very unlcky kids.

'_til the next chapter…_


	12. OkWhat! You sold the jeep?

"Ok this is getting freaky." Tak said trough a mouthful of popcorn, "It is supposed to be." Murdoc said, "Ok came they get back now?" Zim asked he felt like killing someone, after all he was a human now, "shut up." Russell said

Meanwhile…

"Ok what do you want to go one first?" Hemera asked, "How about that?" 2-D asked pointing to the hellhole, "Ok." Hemera said as they went over to it staring at the trail of guts, "A prize to anyone who can go on the ride and not through up? Sounds easy enough, let's try it!" 2-D said after reading the sign, "You bet!"

Meanwhile…

"Let me down now!" Mistletoe yelled after Gir had tied her up to the roof, "Only if you dace with me." Gir said (Ahhh cute little SIR couple.)

Meanwhile…

"Ok this film is over now, what do we do?" Tay-ibah asked, "Russell you give us ideas." Tak asked, "Like what?" Noodle asked, "The last idea he had was to kill one another." "Ok…" Tay-ibah said rolling her eyes, "It's coming up, it's coming up, it's there!" The lift said as the doors opened filled with junk, "What's all this about?" Tak asked as the junk started to move, "It's alive!" Zim yelled as the junk moved reviling Hemera and 2-D, "Ok can someone help us?" 2-D asked, "Where did you get all this?" Noodle asked, "We swapped it for the jeep." Hemera said, "YOU WHAT!" Murdoc yelled, "Only kidding we won it." Hemera said giggling, "Where?" Zim asked, "At the carnival." 2-D said trying to get out of the lift, "How?" Zim asked, "By setting a new world record." Hemera said, "What record?" Noodle asked, "By not vomiting one hellhole." 2-D said as if it wasn't a big deal, "Ok." Tak said as Tay-ibah grabbed Hemera and then ran off with her, "What is it?" Hemera asked, "You two make the perfect couple." Tay-ibah said, "What?" "I said that you to make a perfect couple." Tay-ibah repeated, "Ok. See you latter." Hemera said as she left Tay-ibah's room, and went into her room and took out6 something nobody ever knew existed, her most prized possession, something only she only knew about, a picture she had stuffed there earlier, "I wonder…" She mumbled as the door flew open, "Hey come on we have a dinner date to get to." Noodle said, "Coming." Hemera said as she stuffed the picture in her diary

Later…

"Come on we have to get moving!" Tyler cried, "Coming!" Gaz said from her room, "I wonder why she's taking so long?" Tyler asked himself he after all was her date to the dinner date

Later…

"Why are we going to this thing again?" Hemera asked 2-D, "How should I know Noodle arranged it." 2-D said, "Ok, Noodle why are we going to this thing?" "I said that we needed a good night out so the place recommended this place." Noodle said, "Ok, mister 2-D and madam Hemera walk this way." The water said, "If I walk that way I'll break my back." Hemera muttered, she wasn't too happy that Noodle had given them all dates. She liked 2-D but not as much as they thought, "Ok here is your set." The waiter said as he went back to the rest of the party, "Just take your dates and sit in all the spare places." He said as he left, "Really nice guy hey 2-d?" Hemera asked as she took out her diary and stared at a picture, "What's that of?" 2-D asked trying to see, "Just a picture of my dad." She said, "You mean Spork?" "Yes."

'_Til da next chapter…_


	13. Restarnt

_Ok this chapter is based on some restaurant my uncle took me to a while back. Oh yes. In the last chapter that was based on reality my best friend says that anyone makes a perfect couple. The restaurant has hundreds of places, so that's why I keep on saying meanwhile… _

"Do you think that you could make this place more lively?" Hemera asked while reading the menu, "Maybe." 2-D said as the waiter came back, "Excuse me? Could you change this song?" Hemera asked looking up, "No, we like piano." The water guy said, "Ok thanks any way." Hemera said as she up from her torn menu. _'Why? Why, why, why! I'll tell you why. It's the music that we chose.'_ Her mind screamed at her

Meanwhile…

"LET ME GO!" Mistletoe yelled at Gir, "No you smell pretty." Gir said as he hung Mistletoe under his rooms' door

Meanwhile…

"Ok…Gaz can we kill Dib now?" Tyler begged, "Yeah sure." Gaz said as she took out some poison, "Here dump this in his food." She said

Meanwhile…

Noodle had fallen asleep in her food with Zim talking on and on a bought junk, "And so then Dib and his pointy hair, POINTY HAIR! Any way he said that I, I was an alien." Zim yelled, "Well not to burst your bubble but you where until a while ago." Noodle said lifting her face out of her food

Meanwhile…

"Ok this is getting boring now, where is my Cd Walkman?" Hemera asked, "You didn't bring it." 2-D said, "Ok do you think Noodle bought hers?" "Even if she did she only keeps the bees Cd with her." 2-D said, "Ok, 2-D-" she was interrupted by Tay-ibah, "Hemera I need to talk to you." She said, "Can it wait?" "No."

Outside…

"Hemera how did you met these guys?" Tay-ibah asked, "Simple. I crashed in 2-D's back yard so he took me in and then he joined a band called Gorilla, after that Murdoc and 2-D's girl friend played dirty and then the band disappeared a while latter the band got back together as the Gorillaz." Hemera said as she went back inside, "Oh yes Tay." "How did you know my nickname!" "Believe me it is not hard especially when…" "You! I thought you had been killed!" Tay-ibah said throwing her arms around Hemera, "Well I wasn't and now I just thought you might like to know, Mathew Wilson is back." Hemera said going back inside, "He's back." Tay-ibah murmured

_Who is Mathew? Why did Tay-ibah throw herself around Hemera? Wait 'til the next chapter to find out._


	14. Camp out

"Ok what was that all about?" 2-D asked as Hemera sat back down, "She wanted to know how I met you guys." Hemera said, "You didn't tell her!" "No of coarse not." Hemera said as she poked at her food, "What did you tell her?" "I told her: I crashed inyour back yard soyou took me in and then he joined a band called Gorilla, after that Murdoc andyour girl friend played dirty and then the band disappeared a while latter the band got back together as the Gorillaz." Hemera said out of breath.

Meanwhile…

Tay-ibah walked over like a zombie to Tak and Russell's table, "Tak he's back!" Tay-bah yelled, "Who's back?" "Mathew…Mathew Wilson and wherever he goes…" " Liam Horn goes to." "Not just Liam! Drew, Ali, Brandon, Jared, Nicolas, Sherwin, Kaayall, Ricky, Rashard, John, Jade and JJ!" Tay-ibah yelled, "Oh fuck!" Tak cried, "Who are those dudes?" Russell asked, "There our mortal enemies!" "Ok." Russell said as he left his set, "We got to get the others." Russell said, "You bet." Tak said as they left

Outside…

"Ouch!" Hemera cried, "What's the matter!" Tay-bay asked rather worried, "Go away." 2-D said, "What are you two doing?" Johnny asked, "None of your business." Hemera said as her evil step-cousin came into view, "That is." Hemera said as her cousin did the most evil thing known to man, she hugged her! "HELP!" Hemera cried, "Ewe man that's nasty." 2-D said, "Ok how do we get her off?" Tak asked, "I know!" Tay-ibah said as she took out a stick, "Here girl come on girl." "Ain't that for a dog?" Johnny asked, "Oh yeah." Tay-ibah said as she threw the stick away, "HELP!" Hemera yelled once again, "Coming!" 2-D said as he threw a stick at Hemera's cousin, and thank the lord she fell down, "She is sinking, falling down." 2-D sang as Miriam fell down, "Thanks." Hemera said as she pulled the un-conscious kid off of her, "Come on we have to go." Hemera said, "Why?" Zim asked, "We have a huge problem." Hemera said, "And that is?" 2-D asked, "All my enemies are coming to get me." Hemera said, "Look, her worst enemy has come back to hunt her." Tay-ibah said, "Who is this guy?" 2-D asked, "Drew." Hemera said with horrid memories coming back to her

Begin flashback…

"Hey Tay!" Hemera cried on a felid, "You're coming with us." Sherwin said as he gagged Hemera off of the felid, when he ungagged her she was un-conscious, "Good job." A magenta-Irken said, Hemera woke up a few minutes latter, "What do you want with me?" She cried, "Nothing really but you know." Drew said, "Let me go!" She cried as she was tied to the wall, "No, not until…" "Never." She spat, "Pity. Boys!" Drew yelled, "Yes sir!" The boys said as if they where SIR units, "Do what you must." Drew said as the door flew down, "Do what?" Violet asked, "Violet!" Hemera said happily, "Shut up!" Drew said, "Come on Hemera your being adopted." Violet said

End flashback

"GET THE COOL SHOESHINE!" Some beggar said as Murdoc's Winnebago went past, Hemera just stared out the window lost in her own thoughts, "Hemera are you ok?" 2-D asked, "Huh? What?" Hemera said only braking away from the window then, "I asked if you where ok?" "Yes…I'm…fine." Hemera stammered, "You don't sound fine." 2-D said, "Well it's just the fact that my worst enemy has come back to get me." Hemera said, "I see, ok so is our camp out still on?" "Yes." Hemera said weakly as she glanced over to the dead body on the floor, "I wonder what Dib's dad will say?" She asked 2-D, "Who knows."

Meanwhile…

"Ashes to ashes dust to dust!" Tyler said from his window set, "Yes, yes now we have to help Tak." Gaz said, "K!"

Latter…

"Ok this camp out sounds like fun." Hemera said as she picked up her diary and muttered, "No one can ever find out."

Even latter…

"Ok! This is how it's gonna work! Hemera 2-D you're in that tent! Russell Tak in that on and so on." Noodle said as she went into her own tent, "I'll see you latter." Hemera said as she went over to a cliff, "She's strange." 2-D said, "Hey Zim!" "What?" "What's the deal with Hemera?" "How should I know?" "Ok thanks."

On the cliff…

"I can't believe it after all this time he came back. Oh well I just have to tell him, but what about…Ah shit man, I just have to tell Drew that it's over, yes that's it." She smiled as she went back to camp, "Hey come on! We have to get to bed!" 2-D said as Hemera came back to the campsite, "Yeah sure." She said under her breath as they went into the tent, Hemera took out her diary and wrote a whole lot of stuff before going to sleep, "Maybe things will be better in the morning." She murmured as she started to cry, "Hey what's wrong?" 2-D asked, "I, I miss my dad." She said as she fell asleep in 2-D's arms.

The next day…

Outer space…

"Caption we're nearing the earth." Sherwin said, "Good…" Drew said as the earth came into view.

Meanwhile…

"Com on we have to bet them!" Hemera said, "You try running with a bag of potatoes on your back." 2-D said, "I understand." She said as she lifted him up on to her back and started to run, "I thought you where supposed to be stronger." She teased, "Ah come on let me down." 2-D said, "Ok." She said moving so fast he landed hard on the floor, "Ow! AHHHHHHHHH I sound like Micelle (Correct me if I spelt that guys name wrong) Jackson!" 2-D said, "Sorry." Hemera said as she helped him up, "Lets get moving." She said, _'Well at last things are better today' _she smiled something she never did, "Hey you smile!" 2-D said, "Yes now lets get moving!" She exclaimed "Ok!" The two of them ran off leaving the sack of potatoes behind. "Was that Hemera?" Mathew asked, "Yes it was." He said as they went after 2-D and Hemera you could see a bit of pink

_Until the next chapter._


	15. Boy I feel sorry for these guys

_Look this wasn't or maybe it was, supposed to be a chapter this isjust a little revenge I want agenst a few boys in my class_

"Ow!" Hemera exclaimed as she fell down, "What's wrong?" 2-D asked looking worried, "I think I broke my ankle." Hemera said as she tried to get up, "Aw can we help?" Asked a voice that Hemera hated with all her soul, as she turned around she couldn't help it she laughed, "You guys are wearing skirts!" 2-D aid giggling "Shut up and give me the girl!" Liam said, "Never! She's mine!" 2-D said, "Ok have it the hard way." Boys!" Then a whole lot of boys (Wearing pink miniskirts, purple boots and nothing else) fell out of the sky, "Get 'em!" Liam yelled, "Not if we have a say in it!" Tay-ibah said as a lot of correctly dressed humans attacked the incorrectly dressed humans (by name: Ali, Brandon, Jared, Nicolas, Sherwin, Kaayall, Ricky, Rashard, John, Jade, JJ, Mathew, and Liam) and the battle went on, "Hi ya!" said a voice that Tay-ibah and Hemera hated, "Get away!" Hemera yelled, "Nope." Drew said as he lifted her up, "HELP!" Hemera yelled as the battle went on and on, "Hemera!" 2-D yelled trying to get to her from 10000000000000000000000000000000000 feet in the air, "LET ME GO!" Hemera yelled trying to get out of his grip, "Nope." Drew said Hemera looked at him, _'boy oh boy he looked funny after all what kind of boy wears a pink miniskirt with purple frills, high heel boots and a really short top?'_

On the boys ship…

"Why are you wearing girls clothes?" Hemera asked from inside a cage, "We didn't know what kind of outfits you usually wear that's where you come in." Drew said, "What do you mean?" She asked "You're a human so you can help us take over the world." He said as he left her in the cage, _'what am I going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!' _She asked herself

Meanwhile…

"What are we going to do?" Noodle asked as she looked at 2-D who was jumping up and down like he was a kangaroo, "Come back!" he yelled, "You know this would be a good time to read her diary." Johnny said hands in his pockets; Zim on the other hand was being even crazier than 2-D by climbing trees and jumping up and then falling down, "You know we aren't going to get her back any time soon." Tak said watching Zim, "What do you mean?" 2-D asked, "She's been kidnapped by Drew so the only way to get her back is to get Violet back." Tak said, "Where is she?" "No one knows she disappeared a long time ago." Tay-ibah said, "Let's just find a way to get her back." Noodle said, "Ok." They all agreed

Until the next chapter… Next time… 

"_This ought to work nicely." Drew said as he picked up an old slave collar, "Really nicely." Looking at Hemera who was asleep. _


	16. I sont wanna!

Hemera just stared, 'why did Drew have to come now? Now out of all times?' "I'd be better of with Murdoc." She muttered, "What was that?" Drew asked, "Nothing." She said, 'nothing? Huh I wonder what he wants with me? For fucks sake just ask the guy!' "Drew?" "Yeah?" "What do you want with me?" She asked, "You should know that by now." He said as he went over to the window, "Can I at least have my Walkman?" She asked "No you cant." "Why?" She wined, "'coz." "Why?" "Just 'coz." He said as he looked at her, big mistake, whenever he looked at her something took over him, "Ok fine." He said, "Arigoto." "What?" "I said thank you." "Ok, say anything else you want?" "Other than 2-D nothing." "Give me your diary." "Why?" "I wanna read it." He said as the cage door opened slightly, "Hear." She said handing over a small black book with keep out written in gold, "Let me see." He said looking over to today's date _'I don't know what to do! My dad said that I should marry Drew but I wanna marry 2-D! What the fuck can I do? Oh well at least things are going better today than ever before.'_ As soon as he finished reading he threw a death stair at her, "Who is 2-D?" He asked, "He's a friend of mine." She said, "Well your mine and don't forget it." "How can I be yours when I'm a human!" She yelled we'll have to figure it out." He said as he walked away "Stupid female." He said as he took out his block of ice, and stuffed it into his mouth (Not human ice.) "Mmmm nice." He said as he looked at his prisoner, "This ought to work nicely." Drew said as he picked up an old slave collar, "Really nicely." Looking at Hemera who was asleep

Meanwhile…

"How are we going to work this out?" 2-D asked looking at Johnny, "Why doesn't Tyler do it?" "Because Tyler and Gaz have gone back to Kong to find help." Noodle said, "Ok." He said

Meanwhile…

Hemera's dream…

"2-D!" She cried, "Hemera look out!" He said as he threw himself over her to protect her from Drew and the rest's fire, "Look out." Sherwin said teasingly, "Shut up and shoot." Mathew said. She woke up something was killing her, she couldn't breath, "Help!" she cried, "Whops to tight." Drew said, "Let me go!" she said, "Nope." "Ok fine I'll do it, but I know I so wont like this." She said as she tuned around her eyes gleamed, Drew knew that gleam all to well

'_Til the next part._


	17. The truth

"Simple, yes Tak, ok we'll get over there now." Staz said after receiving a transmission from Kong, "We're going away." She said, "Where?" Asked Yun, "To Kong studios." Staz said, "Where is that?" O'wam asked, "It's where Tak is." She said, "K let's go!" Nicole said

Latter…

"We have to listen to this." Staz said putting on Rock the house, "Why?" Yun asked, "We have to know that these guys are capable of." Debby said, "Right and here is the music video to accompany it." She said as a TV set came out of nowhere.

As soon as that was over…

"Ok…These guys are just plain old fashioned weird." Nicole said, "Funny!" Staz said laughing her head of (Good thing it's attached) "I agree." Yun said giggling.

Meanwhile…

"When are these friends of yours coming?" Johnny asked, "In a bit." Tak said looking at the boys ship, "Hurry up!" 2-D yelled jumping up and down, "Hi ya doing?" Hemera asked, "Buy you, you where just up there! How?" Zim asked, "None of your business." Hemera said, "Just tell us how!" Tay-ibah said, "You should know, after all you taught it to me." Hemera said, "Now then where are the boys?" Staz said, "There!" Nicole said pointing to 2-D and running at him, "No" Hemera said holding her forehead (Just like in Scary movie 3.) "You!" Nicole said pointing at Murdoc in disbelief, "No more of this we have a battle to win." Tay-ibah said, "No we don't." Hemera said, "But I bought something you might like." She said pointing to a bag, "What is it?" Tay-ibah asked, "Just consider it a present." Hemera said, "Let me out a here!" They herd a voice say from inside the bag, "I thought it might be good for you." Hemera said looking at Zim, "And as for you…Let's get him!" She yelled as they all (Except for Tay) ran after Zim, "This is fun." Tak said, "Well what do you expect?" Tyler asked, "Good point." She said.

Latter…

"K so what are we gonna do now?" Yun asked, "We'll just have to stick around for a bit." Tak said, "So what do you think of being human?" Mathew asked, "It's a bit fun but I still miss my spider legs." Tay-ibah said, "So what do you think of our sculpture?" Hemera asked, "Pretty good." Tay-ibah said, "Thanks." She said, "No problem…so what was it you went supposed to tell us?" Tay-ibah asked, "That I was turned into a human before Zim did it." Hemera said giving the sculpture a good hard whack, "And that she and 2-D where all ready married." Noodle said, "What?"

Tay-ibah asked, "She said that we whore all ready married." Hemera said still hitting the sculpture, "What is with that sculpture?" Tyler asked, "It's Zim and Johnny."

Tay-ibah said, "Oh, can I hit it?" Tyler asked, "Yeah sure." She said as she sat down, "But then what about the fighting and all that stuff?" Gaz asked, "They pretended." Murdoc said, "How do you know?" Tay-ibah asked, "Well do you rember there was that one person called Paula?" Russell asked, "Yes." "Who do you think that was?" Hemera asked, "Ok." The rest said, "Well what are you waiting for start hitting the sculpture!" Hemera said as she handed out sticks, "Yes. At long last the nightmare is over." Tay-ibah said as she hit the sculpture, "Well Zim is gone for good." Hemera said turning toward 2-D "Lets go." She said as Zim and Johnny fell out of the clay and ran (just like spring chickens) away.

_Until the 2cd part in this story. That's right it's not over yet. _


End file.
